


((SALAMI))

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: Tallest Red has a secret to share.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	((SALAMI))

Tallest Red touched his fingers together and sighed, taking a moment to rest his eyes.

“Zim.”

“Yes, My Tallest!”

“Zim, let me share a secret-“

“A SECRET???!?” 

“-yes, a secret codeword with you. Whenever I say this codeword I am being 100% serious with you, no jokes.

Zim squirmed in his seat, a wide grin on his face, which he quickly stifled.

“Do you underst-“

“YES MY TALLEST!!!!!!”

“-and, good. Listen closely.”

Zim’s antennae quivered.

“The secret codeword is -“ The Tallest leaned in closer to the camera, and said in a whisper;

“Salami.”

Zim’s right antenna twitched. 

“Eh?”

There was a sigh over the microphone. 

“Salami.”

“EH?”

“SALAMI!” 

“....sashimi?”

“No! SA-LA-MI!!!” 

“Oh.” 

“Repeat after me;”

Zim nodded quickly.

“Salami. Salami is the codeword. The super serious codeword that means I’m being serious.”

“Salami. Salami is the codeword. The super serious codeword that means I’m being serious.”

“Good. Now LISTEN! Write it down or record it if you have to.”

Zim swiftly pressed a button on the console.

“We. Salami... Hate. Salami... You. Salami... Bye....... Salami.”

The screen made a blip as it faded to black, leaving Zim without its glow on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Purple there? Does Zim take the codeword seriously and die inside? Does Irk even have salami? Why salami? Who knows! Well, I know the last one: it’s because I like salami and it sounds funny! Mmmmm salami.....


End file.
